PERFECT IS YOU CHAPTER1 (new)
by velyadwinanda
Summary: ini fanfiction yg terbarunya ya,kalo yang perfect is you chap.1 itu salah kirim maaf ya chinggu... jadi tunggu aja TBC Nya okke


_**PERFECT IS YOU(chap.1)**_

_Fanfinc_

Author ( velyanowlike_)

Genre :Romance,sad,family,happy and best friend

Rating : T

Cast :Park chanyeol as chanyeol

Velya lim as velya lim (as you)

Huang Zi tao as tao

Tiffany hwang as tiffany

Wu fan as kris

Jo kwangmin as kwangmin

Choi revi as choi revi(as you)

Byun baeh kyun as baeh kyun

Oh sehun as sehun

Do kyungsoo as D.O

Kim jong in as kai

Choi minho as Tuan Han (father tiffany)

Kim myeon as suho

Jessica jung as Jessica

Kim hyuna as hyuna

Kwon yuri as yuri (mother velya)

Choi siwon as siwon (father velya)

Kim myungsoo as park myungsoo (father chanyeol)

Lim yoona as park yoona (mother chanyeol)

Xiu luhan as Headmaster

Zhang yixing as seongsengnim lay

Choi sulli as sulli

Park jiyeon as jiyeon (past chanyeol and tao/saudara velya)

NB:mian ya kalo gak bagus soalnya ini ff pertamaku,kalau ada marganya yang diganti maklumin aja ya trus mian juga kalau typo dikit dikit lah ,o ya aku juga share ff ini ke tumblr aku jadi kalo yang mau baca silahkan ,makasii (don't copy paste)okee!jangan lupa komen ya!

*HAPPY READING*

STORYLINE:

Park chanyeol adalah seorang artis tampan yang ternama ia juga anak dari pengusaha yang kaya raya yaitu park myungsoo,ia bersekolah di sekolah yang sangat terkenal di asia yakni HARVENSTAL HIGT SCHOOL yang terletak di pusat kota juga memiliki geng yang bernama EXO-4 yang beranggotakan : chanyeol,kris,sehun dan seorang entertainer yang tampan ia juga sangat pandai dalam hal melukis.

Huang Zi Tao adalah seorang namja tampan yang banyak digandrumi para kaum belia,dan juga merupakan senior di HARVENSTAL HIGT SCHOOL sekaligus sang ketua osis sekolah adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha besar yang berketurunan korea-cina dan menetap dikorea.

Velya Lim adalah seseorang yang sangat cantik,pintar dan berbakti pada seorang penggemar berat artis tampan Park bukanlah anak dari pengusaha pengusaha besar tetapi dia hanyalah anak dari seorang pembuat kue sekaligus pembantu di rumah Tuan Han,ia hanya tinggal berdua bersama pergi meninggalkan ia dan ibunya sewaktu ia masih berusia 8 tahun , dengan membawa serta adiknya jo kwangmin yang masih berusia 7 tahun dan semenjak ditinggal ayahnya hidupnya ada ibunya serba kekurangan.

Tiffany hwang adalah seorang yang sangat cantik ,ia merupakan anak dari pengusaha besar Tuan Han,ibunya sudah meninggal semenjak ia masih serba berkecukupan tetapi ia memiliki sifat yang angkuh dan sombong .itu semua akibat dari tuan han yang selalu memanjakannya.

*reading*

VELYA POV

Pada malam itu aku dan jiyeon eonni akan pergi ke sebuah toko bunga,karna eonni ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk namja chinggunya.

"ya! Velya ssi , menurutmu bunga apa yang harus aku belikan untuk namjaku"ujar eonni padaku

'mmm,,molla"ujarku

"bagaimana kalau mawar putih?"ujarnya

"ahh! Mawar merah saja eonni'

"tidak!mawar putih"

"mawar merah saja"

"ya seterah aku dong ;p"

"dasar nappeun"

Saat kami sedang bercanda-canda di mobil tiba-tiba ada sebuah truk dengan arah berlawanan menabrak mobil eonni,sehingga mobil terdorong kejurang dan terbakar.

'eonnii AWAS!'

AAAAAAAAAAAA

!

!

!

!

!

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba saat aku bangun aku sudah tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi,semuanya gelap dan sangat gelap.

"eomma! Eomma dimana? Kenapa jadi gelap seperti ini,eomma!"ujarku pada eomma

"putriku kau sudah sadar?"ujarnya padaku.

"eomma! Aku dimana?"

"kau ada dirumah sakit,tunggu sebentar ya! Eomma panggilkan dokter"

"dirumah sakit?! Ya tuhan bagaimana dengan eonni? semoga dia baik-baik saja tuhan"gumamku

Saat dokter memeriksa tubuhku ia mengatakan kalau kornea mataku sudah rusak dan tidak bisa dipakai lagi akibat benturan keras kecelakaan itu.

'jadi,maksud kau apa dokter"ujar eomma ku terbata-bata

"anak anda sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi"

"APA?"ujar eommaku kaget dan ter aku hanya bisa diam mendengar percakapan itu.

"kecuali…."ujar dokter yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan aku dan eomma

"kecuali!kecuali apa dokter,KATAKAN"ujar ibuku.

"kecuali ada pendonor yang ingin menyumbangkan matanya untuk putri anda"ujar sang dokter,dan langsung pergi meninggalkanku dan ibu ,saat ada suster yang mengatakan pasien disebelah ruanganku sedang eommaku terkejut.

"eomma! Jadi aku tidak akan melihat lagi?"ujarku terisak-isak

'chagiya!tuhan itu tidak tidur! Eomma yakin kau pasti akan melihat dunia ini lagi"ujarnya membelai rambutku.

"benarkah eomma? Tapi bagaimana dengan keadaan eonni? Apa dia?"belum selesai aku bicara eomma sudah pergi meniggalkanku melihat pasien di ruangan apa yang terjadi aku berusaha berjalan keluar kamar dengan hati-hati agar terbiasa terus seperti ini.

Setelah aku sampai di dekat pintu kamar ruangan itu,aku merasa seperti banyak orang disana,saat aku coba mendekat tiba-tiba ada 2 orang namja yang datang,namja pertama hanya masuk kedalam duluan tanpa namja kedua itu menyenggolku dengan sangat keras hingga terjatuh,karna tidak bisa melihat siapa yang mendorongku,aku berusaha berdiri sendiri dan namja itu hanya pergi ke ruangan itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku,akhirnya aku terjatuh lagi karna tidak tau bahwa ada kursi didepanku,bruk!kepalaku terbentur lantai dan tidak sadar lagi.

…..

…

Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada disebuah taman yang sangat indah tampaknya seperti surga,disana aku melihat sosok jiyeon eonni sedang melambaikan tangan padaku.

"EONNIIII!"teriakku

"velya ssi kemarilah! Ikut aku!"ujarnya

Tapi saat aku akan melangkah kesana ada sesuatu yang membatasi jarak diantara kami dan lama-lama kelamaan sosok jiyeon eonni itu memudar hingga aku berteriak memanggil nama eonni.

"JIYEON!JIYEON! kau mau kemana , jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri eonni,kembalilah,kembalilah"

Saat itu juga bayangan jiyeon datang dihadapanku sangatttt dekat.

"jagalah mata ini baik-baik adikku"ujarnya mengelus pipiku,dan saat aku akan memegang tangannya,ia kembali menghilang dari hadapanku dan meninggalkanku sendiri.****

….

….

saat membuka mata tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang menyilaukan cahaya itu adalah ibu yang sedang duduk disampingku dan melihatku dengan tatapan sendu.

"IBU!"ujarku lembut padanya

"chagiya!kau sudah bisa melihat sekarang!"

"ne ibu,,"

"jiyeon memberikan surat ini padamu,dia menulisnya saat ia sedang dirawat 2 minggu yang lalu"ujar ibu memberikannya padaku.

"2 minggu yang lalu? Memangnya dia kenapa bu,dan ini surat apa ibu?"

"kau itu tidak sadarkan diri selama 2 minggu semenjak operasi itu!"

"operasi apa bu?"

"sudah kau baca saja dulu! Ibu akan memanggil dokter"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan membaca surat itu.

_Dear velya:_

_Mungkin saat membaca ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi,asalkan kau tau,eonni sayang sekali denganmu,aku bangga bisa memiliki adik sepupu sepertimu,aku ingin ketika aku sudah tidak ada nanti,aku bisa memberikan sesuatu yang berharga untukmu,sekarang kau lihat lah kaca!_

Akupun mengambil kaca dan melihat wajahku.

_Sekarang dikaca itu sudah terlihat jelas wajah cantik mu,dan dimata cantik itu sudah ada bagiam dari diriku,mungkin kau tidak mengerti dengan semua ini,tapi asalakan kau tau,selama ini aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua penyakit yang ku derita ini,aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan rasa sakit ini,bertahun-tahun aku berjuamg untuk melawan penyakit ini,tap sungguh! Mungkin tuhan sudah membatasi umurku cukup sampai disini,bahkan aku mengira tuhan itu tidak sayang padaku,tapi ternyata tidak! Tuhan itu sangat saying padaku,ia memberiku waktu untuk menghabisi sisa hidupku bersama orang-orang yang kucintai ,tuhan memberiku waktu untuk bisa merobah diri agar menjadi lebih baik ketika aku dipanggil karna memiliki seseorang sepertimu aku bisa merasakan bagaimana memiliki seorang itu aku donorkan padamu saat aku tau kau sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi,karna aku ingin selalu menjadi bagian dari hidup orang-orang yang kucintai._

_~jiyeon~_

Aku hanya bisa menangis saat membaca surat itu,sungguh aku sangat menyesal,kenapa aku bisa tidak tau dengan penyakit eonni…

"eonni aku janji,,,aku janji"

….

….

**AUTHOR POV**

Velyapun terbangun saat jam alarmnya sudah berbunyi dan menunjukan pukul 06.30 langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi dan bersiap siap untuk berangkat kesekolahnya yang baru.

VELYA POV

Akupun terbangun dari tidurku saat melihat jam alarmku berbunyi dan menunjukan pukul 06.30 AM langsung ke kamar mandi dan bersiap siap untuk berangkat kesekolah yang semuanya selesai dan siap ,tidak lupa aku menyapa sebuah poster jumbo park chanyeol yang terletak di dinding kamarku itu dengan perasaan gembira.

"annyeong….hari ini adalah hari pertamaku ke sekolah yang mewah itu, semoga aku bisa bertemu denganmu disana park chanyeol!^^"ujarku pada poster yang jelas jelas tidak bergerak itu.

Setelah itu , akupun turun ke bawah menuju meja makan disana aku sudah melihat ,ramen makanan kesukaanku terhidang di meja entah dari mana ibu mendapatkan uang untuk membeli bahannya akupun bergegas turun ke bawah dan menanyakannya pada ibu.

"pagii„chagiya kau sudah selesai"ujar ibu padaku

"ne„,eomma"ujarku padanya

"ayo makan"ujarnya lagi padaku

"tunggu!,dari mana eomma mendapatkan uang untuk membeli semua ini,sedangkan aku tau bahwa eomma tidak memiliki uang"ujarku padanya sambil menunjuk makanan itu dengan nada ketus

"chagiya„„eomma kemaren baru saja mendapat gaji dari tuan han ,makanya eomma beli semua ini untukmu karna ini adalah hari pertamamu masuk ke sekolahmu yang baru kan?chagiya"ujarnya padaku dengan nada lemah lembut

"mianhe eomma…mianhe,aku benar benar tidak tau eomma,maafkan aku karna aku sudah salah paham padamu"ujarku padanya sambil memegang tangan dan sujud di hadapannya karena perasaan bersalah.

"ne..eomma tau,ini tidak sepenuhnya kesalahanmu chagiya,eomma sudah memaafkanmu"ujarnya padaku sambil membelai rambutku

"ah ne„! Baiklah, mari kita makan„ kajja!"ujarku padanya,sehingga membuat sebuah senyuman bahagia tersungging dari wajah cantiknya.

Setelah selesai makan akupun berpamitan pada eomma,untuk pergi kesekolah ku yang baru tetapi eomma malah menahanku dan mengepang rambutku menjadi dua bagian yang satu ke kiri dan yang satu ke merapikan kameja putih dan dasi merah dengan dilampisi jas hitam berlambang HARVENSTAL HIGT SCHOOL bagian rok sepaha yang bermotif kotak kotak dan kaos kaki hitam yang panjangnya sampai kepahaku dan menutupi seluruh bagian kakiku.

"eomma„,mengapa aku dikepang seperti culun begini"ujarku padanya dengan manja.

"kau itu sangat cantik,jika rambutmu digerai semua pria pria diluar sana pasti akan melirikmu ,dan itu akan menjadi malapetaka bagimu,kau tidak ingin semua itu terjadi"ujar ibu padaku sambil mengelus ngelus wajahku.

"ah~ne eomma aku mengerti maksudmu,baiklah kalau begitu!aku pergi dulu"ujarku padanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganku padanya

"ah ne„,chagiya ! jaga dirimu baik baik putriku"ujar ibu padaku sambil membalas lambaian tanganku tadi.

Dengan segera aku berjalan menuju halte bus,setelah memandangi genangan air di tepi trotowar akibat hujan semalam.

TAO POV

Akupun menjalankan mobil sport merahku menuju tempat wawancara osis,dan kebetulan juga hari ini aku meliburkan diri untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah.

Tiba-tiba mobilku berhenti ditengah turun untuk memeriksanya ternyata bensin mobilku habis ditengah jalan,dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi dengan bus karena kebetulan mobilku berada tidak jauh dari halte berjalan menuju halte bus dengan menggunakan kameja putih tanpa dasi dan celana hitam serta gayaku yang cool memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku entah kenapa para yeoja yeoja yang berada disekitar halte bus itu, memandangiku dengan mimik wajah yang lucu ,seperti baru saja melihat para personil boyband EXO yang terkenal itu."HA…HA..HA! "ujarku dalam tawaku terhenti seketika saat melihat yeoja manis dengan rambut dikepang yang menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama denganku itu sedang berdiri memandangi genangan air di tepi trotowar halte akibat hujan semalam itu.

"sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat yeoja manis itu di sekolahku!tapi kenapa dia memakai seragam sekolahku dan kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku!apa dia anak baru?"gumamku dalam hati.

Tetapi tiba-tiba aku melihat roda bus itu akan melindasi genangan air hujan semalam itu dan air itu bias membuat yeoja manis itu basah kuyup karena percikan air akupun berlari dan berusaha untuk menolongnya.

"AWAS!"ujarku padanya dengan nada teriak

"waeyo?"ujarnya padaku dengan bingung.

Dengan bergegas aku menyambut tubuhnya yang akan terjatuh akibat dorongan ku itu.

1

2

3

#BRUK

"AAA~~neomu neomu yeppoda!"ujarku padanya dengan keadaan masih menyambut tubuhnya yang akan terjatuh itu.

"gwenchana"ujarku padanya sambil melepaskan pelukan kami.

"ah~ne gwenchanayo…terima kasih telah menolongku ghamsamida"ujarnya padaku sambil membungkuk kan badan

"ne..nae.. cheonma"ujarku padanya…

"aku pergi dulu „sampai jumpa"ujarnya padaku sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku..

Entah apa yang membuat yeoja manis itu melambaikan tangannya padaku mungkin karena rasa terima kasihnya padaku,tapi dia sangat cantik wajahnya ,hidungnya ,bibirnya sangatttt indah tapi mata itu…..seperti mata ….?

_**Flashback**_

_ "tao ssi…"ujarnya padaku_

_"ne„apa yang kau lakukan disini „,nanti kau bisa sakit karena kehujanan"ujarku padanya_

_"aku sangat mencintaimu,kau tau? Mataku ini selalu merindukan matamu yang indah itu tao ssi"ujarnya padaku sambil memegang pipiku._

_"ne„aku juga mencintaimu tapi apa maksudmu chagi"ujarku padanya sambil memegang tangannya_

_"aku akan pergi sangat jauhhh,dan kau harus bahagia tanpa aku tao ssi"ujarnya padaku dan membuat air mata menetes dari matanya yang indah._

FLASHEND

Entah apa yang membuat dia mengatakan itu padaku,tapi kenapa mata itu sangat mirip dengan yeoja tadi,sangat mengapa rasa yang sama juga hadir untuk yeoja itu kenapa? Kenapa? Siapakah dia sebenarnya?apa aku jatuh cinta padanya?.

VELYA POV

Setelah bus yang ku tunggu datang , akupun langsung masuk ke dalam bus tidak lupa aku melambaikan tangan padanya sebagai ucapan terima kasihku ,kalau bukan karena dia aku akan basah kuyup di hari pertama ini.

_ **Flashback**_

_"AWAS!"ujarnya padaku dengan nada teriak_

_"waeyo?"ujarku padanya dengan bingung._

_Dengan bergegas dia menyambut tubuhku yang akan terjatuh akibat dorongan nya itu._

_ 1_

_2_

_3_

_ **#BRUK **_

_"AAA~~neomu neomu yeppoda!"ujarnya padaku_

FLASHEND

Oh!tuhan entah apa yang membuat namja tampan tadi menolongku,tapi aku sangat berterima kasih padanya kalau bukan karnanya aku tidak mungkin memakai baju kering ini .

HARVENSTAL HIGT SCHOOL

Sekarang aku pun sampai di depan sekolah yang megah tuhan! Indahnya sekolah aku berjalan menuju gerbang disana aku melihat para siswi sedang berdesak desakan seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu tapi entah apa yang ditunggu mereka? Karna ingin segera masuk ke sekolah itu akupun berusaha menerobos gerombolan para siswi siswi kurang kerjaan tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport putih datang dan membuat desakannya bertambah parah dan hal ini membuatku ikut terdorong-dorong .akupun GERAM karna sudah tidak tahan lagiiii

"PERMISSI AKU INGIN LEWAT,MINGGIR"ujarku dengan berteriak .tapi apa daya mereka sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku akibat suara bising para siswi siswi itu.

Dan akhirnya mobil sport itu lolos dari gerumbulan siswa dan bisa membuatku lolos dari desak desakan aku masuk ke gerbang sekolah itu aku melihat seorang satpam sedang menyapa para murid murid juga ikut menyapanya.

"annyeonghaseyo"ujarku pada satpam itu.

"annyeong ,sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya disini?"ujarnya padaku

"ne…aku siswi baru disini"ujarku padanya

"oo begitu!semoga kau betah bersekolah disini !selamat datang"ujarnya padaku dan membungkukkan badannya.

Akupun terus berjalan mengikuti langkah akhirnya aku sampai di depan tempat parkir,disana aku melihat mobil sport putih yang dikejar-kejar para siswi tadi sedang memarkirkannya,karna penasaran aku mencoba tak disangka ternyata yang keluar adalah.

"MWO!PARK CHANYEOL!"ujarku berteriak sambil kegirangan dan aku juga yakin chanyeol pasti akan mendengar teriakanku tadi.

Setelah chanyeol keluar ternyata para member EXO-4 yang lain keluar dari mobil membuatku semakin kegirangan tapi dihantui dengan rasa ketakutan, karna perkataannya tadi,akibat ketakutan akupun berlari mengikuti langkah kakiku yang tak tau kemana,padahal sebenarnya tujuan pertamaku adalah ruang kepala sekolah karna sekolah ini sangat luas aku tidak menemukan petunjuk ruang kepala sekolah sama sekali.

**CHANYEOL POV **

Setelah semuanya selesai,akupun pergi ke rumah hyung kris,setelah sampai disana ,ternyata sehun,kai,dan kris sudah menungguku dari pun berangkat bersama dengan mobil sportku.

HARVENSTAL HIGT SCHOOL

Seperti biasa, para siswi sudah bergerumunan menunggu kedatanganku dan kawan-kawan *****

setelah mobilku lolos dari gerumunan itu,akupun masuk ke gerbang dan menuju tempat parkir sekolah,saat aku keluar dari mobil,tiba-tiba ada seorang yeoja yang tampak seperti ahjjuma-ahjjuma itu berteriak dengat memanggil namaku.

"siapa dia?!~~~"ujarku pada kris,sehun dan kai

"mungkin! Dia adalah fans beratmu"ujar kris padaku

"waa! Walaupun rambut terkepang seperti itu dia tetap sangatttt cantikkkkk"ujar sehun sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"MWO! Ahjjuma seperti itu kau bilang cantik,dasar namja bodoh!"ujarku pada sehun sambil mengetuk kepalanya

Tanpa menghiraukan sehun yang marah marah sendiri karena ulahku tadi,akupun pergi menuju locker untuk menyimpan pakaian basket yang akan kupakai nanti.

**VELYA POV**

Akupun terus berlari dan akhirnya sampai didepan perpustakaan sekolah tau itu perpustakaan karna banyak siswa yang keluar dengan membawa nafas yang tersengal-sengal aku menyenggol seorang siswi yang berjalan dibelakangku.

"mianhe,,mianhe"ujarku padanya sambil membungkukkan badanku padanya.

"ne~~gwenchanayo"ujarnya padaku . membalas bungkukkan ku tadi.

"sekali lagi aku minta maaf "ujarku tanpa melihat wajahnya sedikitpun.

Lalu ia menurunkan wajahnya,dan ingin melihat wajahku.

"KAU! Velya lim"ujarnya padaku sambil kegirangan,karena terkejut dan bingung akupun menoleh ke arahnya,ternyata sahabat lamaku.

"choi revi!" ujarku padanya.

Kamipun berpelukan bersama karna sejak 2 tahun yang lalu aku tak berkomunikasi lagi dengannya,choi revi adalah sahabatku sejak smp dia sangat beruntung hidupnya penuh dengan kemewahan,ia juga memiliki ayah dan ibu yang sangat menyayanginya serta memiliki otak yang cerdas serta wajah yang sangat terpisah semenjak akan masuk SMA,karna revi anak dari seorang pengusaha akhirnya dia sekolah di tempat yang ternama ini,sementara aku sekolah di tempat yang biasa-biasa saja.

"aku sangat merindukanmu velya"ujar revi padaku

"ne~~aku juga sangat merindukanmu"ujarku padanya

"apakah kau murid baru disini"ujarnya padaku

"ne,,aku murid baru disini"ujarku padanya

"tapi,kau mau kemana?sepertinya kau habis berlari-lari karena ketakutan,seperti dikejar setan saja"ujarnya bingung padaku.

"ne~~aku baru saja di kejar… "ujarku padanya .dan diapun langsung memotong perkataanku.

"dikejar siapa? Siapa yang mengejarmu,sepertinya tidak ada" ujarnya sambil melihat lihat kea rah tempat parkir.

"aah!~any,,tadi aku hanya dikejar kucing,ya dikejar kucing"ujarku padanya dengan panik,karna tidak mungkin aku mengatakan sebenarnya, bahwa aku takut akan dikejar park chanyeol,karna dia pasti akan meledekku,mana mungkin seorang park chanyeol mengejarku.

"ha..ha..ha..jadi fobiyamu pada kucing itu belum hilang juga velya ha..ha..ha"ujarnya sambil meledekku.

"dasar kau tukang ledek"ujarku sambil menjitlak kepalanya.

"baiklah! Kalau begitu ,mari aku antarkan ke ruang kepala sekolah"sambil merangkul tubuhku.

"ne~~kajja,terima kasih sudah menolongku"

"jangan sungkan-sungkan"ujarnya padaku.

Kamipun sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah,tiba-tiba lonceng harvenstalpun berbunyi.

**#TETTT #TETTTT**

Karna akan segera masuk ke kelas revi pergi meninggalkanku di depan ruangan kepala sekolah ini.

"velya ssi…mianhe,aku harus kembali ke kelas,kau tidak apakan kalau aku tinggalkan disini"

"ah~~ne gwenchana,,,cepat masuk nanti kau terlambat revi,,yyya~"ujarku padanya

"annyeong,aku pergi dulu,sampai jumpa velya ssi"ujar revi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku.

"annyeong"ujarku sambil membalas lambaian tangannya.

Tiba-tiba saat aku menoleh ke belakang ada seorang namja yang tampan menghampiriku.

"ya'! apa yang kau lakukan disini ha,bukankah ini waktunya masuk kelas"ujarnya sambil berteriak padaku dan bisa saja membuat gendang telingaku pecah.

"mianhe,aku ingin menemui kepala sekolah"ujarku padanya menunduk sambil memegang kupingku yang terasa peka karna teriakannya tadi.

"mwo!masalah apa yang telah kau perbuat ha"ujarnya sambil berteriak lagi padaku.

"aku murid baru seseongnim"ujarku padanya sambil memegang telingaku tadi.

"oo,jadi kau murid baru disini, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi,silahkan masuk"ujarnya dengan lembut padaku.

"huh!bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya ,kalau kau saja berteriak di telingaku dan membuatku ketakutan "gumamku dalam hati dan masuk kedalam ruangan kepala sekolah.

Saat diruangan mewah itu ,aku melihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk dengan posisi membelakangiku.

"benarkah namamu,velya lim,umur 17 th"ujarnya ketus padaku.

"n-n-n-n-eee"ujarku terbata bata

"kau akan ditempatkan dikelas 11A"ujarnya

"baiklah kalau begitu!gomawo seseongnim"ujarku dan meninggalkannya

"tunggu!..."ujarnya sambil memegang tanganku

"ne"ujarku

"biar saya antar "ujarnya

"ne,,ghamsahamida"ujarku

Kamipun keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah itu dan berjalan menuju kelas sampai dikelas itu aku bertemu dengan seseongsenim yang memarahiku tadi.

_flashback_

_Tiba-tiba saat aku menoleh ke belakang ada seorang namja yang tampan menghampiriku._

"_ya'! apa yang kau lakukan disini ha,bukankah ini waktunya masuk kelas"ujarnya sambil berteriak padaku dan bisa saja membuat gendang telingaku pecah._

"_mianhe,aku ingin menemui kepala sekolah"ujarku padanya menunduk sambil memegang kupingku yang terasa peka karna teriakannya tadi._

"_mwo!masalah apa yang telah kau perbuat ha"ujarnya sambil berteriak lagi padaku._

"_aku murid baru seseongnim"ujarku padanya sambil memegang telingaku tadi._

"_oo,jadi kau murid baru disini, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi,silahkan masuk"ujarnya dengan lembut padaku._

"_huh!bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya ,kalau kau saja berteriak di telingaku dan membuatku ketakutan "gumamku dalam hati_

Seseongnim luhanpun menyuruhku masuk dan memperkenalkan diri.

"ayo perkenalkan dirimu"ujar luhan padaku

"annyeonghaseyo neru velya lim imnida"ujarku sambil membungkkukan hatiku kecewa karena,ternyata aku tidak sekelas dengan park chanyeol.

Seseongsenim yang bernama lay itupun menyuruhku duduk dibelakang revi,sungguh sekolah ini sangat berbeda dengan sekolahku dimana kami semua duduk berdua sebangku tapi sekarang disekolah ini semuanya duduk sendiri-sendiri dibangku yang telah disediakan -tiba ada seorang namja tampan yang mengulurkan tangannya padaku sontak membuatku bingung.

"annyeong neru suho imninda"ujarnya padaku

"annyeong,,neru velya imninda"

"ternyata masih ada gadis secantikmu disini ya"ujarnya padaku

"hehehe..ghamsamida"ujarku padanya.

Saat melihat ke samping ,akupun heran melihat 3 bangku kosong yang berderetan di samping siapa yang duduk aku berharap semoga yang duduk disitu mau berteman -tiba ada 3 orang namja tampan yang memasuki kelas sontak membuat se isi kelas terkecuali seseongnim lay 3 namja tampan itu adalah chanyeol,sehun dan senangnya hatiku karna ternyata yang mengisi 3 bangku kosong itu adalah dibangku samping kanan kai duduk disebelah kanan belakangku berdekatan dengan D.O dan chanyeol duduk ditengah-tengah deretan bangku kosong itu tepatnya di samping kegirangan melihatnya aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya untuk berkenalan.

"annyeonghaseyo neru velya imninda"ujarku sambil mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Tapi ia sama sekali tak ia langsung memanggil seseongsengnim lay.

"seseongsenim,bisakah kita mulai pelajarannya"ujar chanyeol pada seseongsenim.

"ne…mari kita buka BAB 1"ujar seseongnim lay pada murid-murid yang lain.

Karena merasa diremehkan aku ubah uluran tadi menjadi sebuah genggaman dan menariknya dari hadapan chanyeol.

"Sombong sekali dia!tidak seperti perannya di drama-drama romantis itu,,menyebalkan"gumamku dalam hati sambil menatapnya yang sok sibuk itu. HHHH! Kutarik nafas ku dalam-dalam dan membuangnya saja aku penggemarnya tapi kalau tidak , akan aku pukul kepalanya dengan tanganku sendiri.

**CHANYEOL POV**

Ternyata bel pun berbunyi

#TETT TETT..

Aku ,sehun dan kai berjalan menuju kelas biasa mereka-mereka terdiam saat melihatku dan kawan kawan dikelas ternyata ahjjuma itu lagi-lagi membuatku dia duduk berpa pasan disamping kiriku apalagi saat ia mengulurkan tangan dan memperkenalkan diri dia pikir,dia siapa ha?

#TETT TETT bel keluar mainpun berbunyi.

Akupun pergi ke locker bersama sehun dan kai untuk mengganti baju seragam dengan pakaian selesai ternyata semuanya sudah menungguku dilapangan basket terkecuali kris.

"hyung mana?"ujarku pada yang -tiba kris datang berlari-lari.

"maaf !aku terlambat"ujarnya pada kami semua.

"hari ini kita latihan tanpa tao hyung"ujar sehun pada yang lain.

"sudahlah!orang sok sibuk seperti dia itu tidak usah dipikirkan..lupakan saja"ujarku pada sehun

**REVI POV**

Akupun pergi meniggalkan velya,karna kebetulan aku sudah ditunggu baehkyun di perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan tugas olimpiade fisika.

"velya`ssi , kau tidak apakan aku tinggalkan sendiri,aku harus mengerjakan tugas bersama baehyum ssi"ujarku

"gwenchana,kerjakan saja tugasmu,tidak usah pikirkan aku"ujarnya sambil tersenyum padaku

"ne,aku pergi dulu ,annyeong"ujarku

"ne,,annyeong"ujarnya padaku.

Setelah sampai diperpustakaan aku bertemu dengan sosok namja ya! Sedikit culun lah tapi sangattt pintar,bagiku.

"ya`! baekhyun ssi,,apakah kau sudah lama menugguku disini"

"aniyya,belum terlalu lama,"

'oooo"

"tadi pagi kau pasti belum sarapan kan ,ini untukmu"ujar baehkyun padaku.

"aaa! Gomawo,kau tau saja kalau aku lapar"ujarku cengengesan.

"cheonma"ujarnya.

**VELYA POV**

Karna revi ada keperluan aku terpaksa berjalan sendirian menuju kantin sekolah,saat menuju kantin sekolah yang kebetulan melewati lapangan basket,aku melihat chanyeol dengan tampannya mengiringi hanya bisa takjub melihat ketampanannya.

Setelah sampai dikantin aku memakan sebuah kue,tiba-tiba perutku terasa mulas dan bergegas mencari kamar mandi.

….

….

…

"huaaa,,akhirnya selesai juga"

Akupun mencoba mendekat ke cermin kamar mandi yang mewah itu.

"aku janji eonni!"ujarku dan pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Saat akan meniggalkan kamar mandi aku bertemu dengan dua yeoja cantik,mereka menyenggolku,dan aku yakin mereka menyenggolku bukan karna ketidak sengajaan tapi karna mereka sengaja,karna belum terlalu kenal dengan mereka aku hanya pergi meninggalkan mereka yang berbisik dibelakangku.

**AUTHOR POV**

Jessica dan hyuna pun dengan sengaja menyenggol velya,karna belum terlalu mengenal mereka velya hanya pergi meniggalkan gurauan mereka.

"jadi dia anak baru itu "ujar Jessica pada hyuna

"tampang seperti saja bisa membuat eoppa tiffany kasihan,apalagi kalau seorang pengemis hahahahah"ujar hyuna

Dan mereka hanya bisa tertawa bersama meremehkan velya yang sudah pergi menigggalkan mereka.

Saat sampai di 2 arah yang berlawanan velya bingung karena jalan menuju kelasnya kemana? Kekiri atau kekanan,akhirnya ia memilih ke kanan , ketika sampai disana velya langsung terkejut ,ternyata itu adalah ruang ganti anak basket bukan menuju kelas,saat melihat kejadian itu ia langsung berbalik arah .

"MIANHE"ujarnya panjang lebar

Tiba-tiba ia kembali dengan seorang namja bertubuh kekar dihadapannya,karena takut velya tidak berani melihat wajah namja itu ia hanya menundukkan kepala.

"hey!kau pasti mau ke kelas ya,kalau kau ingin kekelas itu belok kanan,bukan belok kiri!"ujar kris pada velya sambil tertawa.

"ne! ghamsamida"ujar velya dan langsung berlari menuju kelas.

**CHANYEOL POV**

Ya! Kenapa ahjjuma-ahhjjuma itu lagi ha! Ujarku kesal.

"molla"ujar sehun tanpa dosa.

"mungkin saja dia mengintaimu"ujar kai.

"mengintai? Mengintai bagaimana maksudmu?"ujarku

Tiba-tiba kris hyung datang sambil tertawa .dan sehun yang melihatnyapun ikut tertawa bersama kris.

"ha..ha,,ha. "hahahahah"

"ya! Hyung kau kenapa,dank au juga kenapa BABO" ujarku pada kris dan sehun yang ikut-ikutan

"ha..ha..aku hanya tertawa melihat tinggal yeoja kepang dua tadi"ujar kris cengengesan

"ahjjuma cantik kepang dua itukah?"ujar sehun meledekku.

"hey! Kau bisa tidak berhenti meledekku ha?"ujarku kesal pada sehun.

Setelah selesai ganti baju aku dan yang lainnya beranjak pergi ke kelas karna kebetulan bel sekolah itu sudah berbunyi.

Saat sampai dikelas,aku sangat bosan melihat wajah ahjjuma itu lagi,menyebalkan sekali harus duduk disebelah dia.

**VELYA POV**

Saat chanyeol datang , aku gugup saat tuhan apakah aku akan jatuh cinta,tapi mana mungkin aku bisa mencintai seorang seperti chanyeol,aku kan Cuma seorang penggemarnya tidak mungkin bisa menjadi bidadari dihatinya.

TETTT TETTTT!OOOOOO

Lonceng HARVENSTAL HIGT SCHOOL pun berbunyi.

Karna sudah jam pulang aku berjalan menuju gerbang saat akan ke gerbang aku melihat ada 3 mobil sport disana yang satu milik chanyeol dan dua lagi itu milik siapa?. Tiba-tiba revi memasuki mobil sport warna merah muda itu , pantas saja,ternyata itu mobil revi yang warna biru itu mobil siapa?,apa disekolah ini hanya chanyeol dan gengnya yang populer,apa tidak lagi selain mereka.

Mobil revipun melaju dengan cepat didepan tanpa sadar ada aku disini begitupun dengan mobil chanyeol hanya mobil biru yang masih disana.

…..

Setelah sampai dirumah ibu menyuruhku mengantarkan kue ke rumah tuan han.

"kau antarkan kue ini ke rumah tuan han ya,karna disana mereka ada acara keluarga sekarang"ujar ibu

"ne,ibu! Baiklah "

"hati-hati chagiya"

"eomma! Aku pergi dulu ne."

…..

**CHANYEOL POV**

Hari ini ibu dan ayah mengajakku ke rumah tiffany,pasti keluargaku dengan keluarga tiffany akan membahas tentang perjodohan,ah! Malas sekali.

"chanyeol~ssi,,ayo cepat kita sudah ditunggu ini"ujar ibu padaku

"ne eomma!"aku hanya bisa mengangguk malas.

Setelah sampai disana aku ibu dan ayah dipersilahkan duduk diruangan yang telah disediakan itu , seperti biasa aku pasti selalu duduk disamping tiffany.

"bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian"ujar eoppa tiffany padaku dan tiffany

"hubungan apa?"ujarku kaget

"ya! Hubungan kalian!,hubungan kamu dengan tiffany"

"hmmm…hubungan kami sangat romantic!ya kan chagi,,"ujar tiffany sambil memelukku.

aku hanya bisa menganngguk mendengar ucapan -tiba suara bel pintu rumah tiffany berbunyi.

"biar aku saja yang buka"ujar tiffany.

**VELYA POV**

Setelah sampai didepan rumah tuan pencet bel rumah megah -tiba ada yang membukakan pintu dan aku lihat yang membuka itu adalah yeoja cantik seperti bidadari.

'annyeonghaseyo"ujarku membungkukkan badan padanya

"siapa kau?"ujarnya ketus

"neru velya imninda,aku hanya ingin mengantarkan kue pesanan tuan han ini"ujarku

"oooo! Jadi kau yang dibiyayai eoppaku itu!"ujarnya meremehkanku

"ne" aku hanya mengangguk pelan

"masuk~"ujarnya

Saat aku masuk,oh tuhan indahnya rumah ini…. Setelah sampai disebuah ruangan aku melihat orang-orang yang tengah asik –tiba tuan han menyapaku.

"jadi kau sudah datang velya?"ujar tuan han

"ne"

"perkenalkan ini putriku tiffany dan ini chanyeol tunangannya"ujar tuan han membuatku tersentak ,jantungku berdebar sesak seperti ada jarum didalamnya.

"aku rasa kau dan chanyeol sudah saling kenal ,kalian kan satu kelas"ujarnya tuan han

"ne"ujarku

"hah? Satu kelas dengan dia eoppa?apa tidak salah aku sekelas dengan dia"ujar tiffany lagi-lagi meremehkanku.

"ne..memang kenapa"ujar tuan -tiba ada salah seorang pembantu memanggilku

"mari saya bantu"ujarnya

"ne"ujarku.

Aku pergi kedapur rumah megah memotong kue-kue itu,.masih terpikir olehku tentang yang tuan han ucapkan tadi.

_Flashback_

"_perkenalkan ini putriku tiffany dan ini chanyeol tunangannya"_

"_perkenalkan ini putriku tiffany dan ini chanyeol tunangannya"_

Flash end

Setelah itu aku kembali ke ruangan itu membantu pembantu tadi menghidangkan kue buatan mereka mencobanya.

"mmm…kuenya lezat"ujar pria paruh baya yang duduk disebelah tuan han,yang tidak lain adalah park myungso eoppa chanyeol.

"ne..gomawo"ujarku.

"tuan han aku permisi dulu"ujarku pamit padanya.

"ne..baiklah,hati-hati dijalan ya" ucap tuan han

"ne"

**CHANYEOL POV**

Rasa apa ini? Kenapa rasanya senang bercampur kesal melihat ahjjuma kepang dua itu membosankan.

"eoppa ayo pulang"ujarku pada ayahku

"han,,,ssi..semoga kerja sama kita berjalan lancer dan sukses ya"ujar ayahku pada tuan han.

"semoga saja ya!hahaha"ujar tuan han

"kalau begitu aku dan istriku pamit dulu,terimakasih atas jamuannya ya"ujar ayah

"aaa~~~cheonma"ujar tuan han.

Akhirnya aku dan keluarga kembali kerumah.

**VELYA POV**

Saat dijalan masih terngiyang-ngiyang dibenakku tentang ucapan tuan han tadi.

"ya tuhan! Apa salah kalau nantinya aku jatuh cinta pada park chanyeol,tapi kan aku baru pertama kali melihatnya"gerutuku lesu.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil menglasonku.

TTITT TTIITT..

^^THO BE CONTINUED^^

Yey!makasi ya buat para readers udh ngeluangin waktu buat baca ff author,ff perfect is you chap.2 nya akan segera di post kok tenang aja ya readers….Gomawo^o^


End file.
